


Lost in Harry Potter references

by anassa_anemou



Category: Glee
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, community:fan_flashworks, prompt:Gore/Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hates to get lost at Dalton, but he loves to making fun of Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Harry Potter references

**Author's Note:**

> Completed to the community fan-flashworks [here](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/)at livejournal.

**Title:** Lost in Harry Potter references.  
 **Challenge:** Gore/Ghosts  
 **Fandom:** Glee  
 **Word Count:** 950  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Sumary:** Kurt hates to get lost at Dalton, but he loves to making fun of Blaine.

**

Lost in Harry Potter references.

**

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 10:00 pm**  
Why we can stay at the reharsal room again?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:02 pm**  
Because is against the rules, but Wes thinks we should have this emergency meeting.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 10:12**  
I got lost, tell me the directions again, but my starting point is the cafeteria.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 10:14**  
Blaine! Come on, do you want me to get caught?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:17 pm**  
Wes wa talking to me and he says he hates you for keeping everybody late.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:19 pm**  
Go to the right after the stairs we met, I know you can get there. Then follow until the first intersection and choose right. Four doors down you enter a double door on your left, follow until the next double door and get the left corridor. Third door on the right should get you here and Wes is saying you’ll have to write the meeting record.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:23 pm**  
Do you want me to find you and help you to get here?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:29 pm**  
Kurt, I’m worried, did you get lost again?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 10:35 pm**  
Ok, I’m moving to find you, just stay where you are and please, send me a message of where you are.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:01 pm**  
Do you think is possible to be in a dungeon? I think I’m in a dungeon, with my arm streched out, trying to get signal on this damm phone so maybe you find me before I’m killed by the Bloody Baron.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 11:05 pm**  
Tell me how you end up in the school basement if the door gets closed? Did you found Marauder's Map in one of your other expeditions through Dalton? I’m on my way, stay put.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:10 pm**  
Rar, rar, Blaine. You should be preoccupied with me, lost and bound to be eaten alive by rats and spiders and all those nasty things Snape would use as potion ingredients. Know, if I became a ghost, I will come back and haunt you.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 11:12 pm**  
Almost there :) And I think you would be a lousy ghost if in live you can even stay half a hour without being scared of the dark or the poor animals that live in here.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:30 pm**  
Blaine, I’m sorry, but it was funny, can you blame me? I thought you ougth to know the damn armor was just a armor, did you think I was Nearly Headless Nick? I’m a Ravenclaw, through and through.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:35 pm**  
Come one, it was so funny! Look, even Wes thought it was funny when I explained to him, after he found us.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:38 pm**  
So, text silence treatment.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:40 pm**  
It’s kind of hard to write the record, frown and text you, but I will nag you until you reply.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:45 pm**  
I think Wes will explode if I ask him to repeat one more time. Next time he asks me why I lost track I will say it’s your fault.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 11:46 pm**  
I hate you, Kurt Hummel >:( And you would be a sneaky Slytherin.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:50 pm**  
No, you don’t. You loveeeeeeee me. I’m certain you know what house I would put you.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 11:52 pm**  
I’m a brave Gryffindor! I was scared for you, thought maybe the armor had felt and you were trapped by it.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 11:56 pm**  
Keep telling yourself that, my sweet Hufflepuff.

 

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 12:30 am**  
Wes gave a hard time, but think no hard feelings, specially because his Golden Boy was texting through all the meeting too. Are in bed yet?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:45 am**  
I was in the shower. See, even you think I’m Dumbledore’s Golden Boy, so obiously I’m Harry and therefore a Gryffindor.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:47 am**  
Does that mean Wes is Dumbledore?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:48 am**  
OMG, you are Loony Lovegood! Losing yourself around the castle.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:49 am**  
Kurt, are you still there?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:50 am**  
Did you sleep?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:53 am**  
I don’t think your are Luna, not really, if yoy accept your Slytherin, I will have more characters to match with you.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 12:55 am**  
Can I be Draco?

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 12:57 am**  
All right, but only if you promisse not to hate me.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 12:58 am**  
Draco didn’t hate Harry, he was just envious. I get him, Harry is always the protagonist.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 01:00 am**  
You will be the protagonist one day too, Kurt. I bet you will be in Broadway in no time.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 01:04 am**  
Maybe:) We better sleep now, or Mrs. Norris can tell Mr. Filch and we be in trouble.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 01:00 am**  
We are in bed, as supposed. Mrs. Norris wouldn’t be able to get in. But, ok, good night, Kurt. Good dreams and I see you tomorrow.

**Kurt Hummel - Sent 01:04 am**  
Night, Blaine. Don’t let the big bad ghosty armors steal your sleep.

**Blaine Anderson - Sent 01:05 am**  
:P


End file.
